Summer love
by daretoreadme
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano, Molly y Hugo Weasley experimentarían algo que jamás habían pasado antes. Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Advertencia: Incesto. Dedicada para Catalina. c: Cancelada por un tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

-Saldremos en diez minutos. -La voz de Percy Weasley se hizo notar en toda la casa, mientras sus hijas y su esposa se alistaban para salir. El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala observando el reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea reiteradas veces, alternando las miradas cargadas de ansiedad con rápidas lecturas de las líneas impresas en las páginas del periódico que sostenía en sus manos.  
-Ya estoy lista, cariño. -Anunció su mujer, acomodando su castaña cabellera mientras caminaba hacia él para sentarse a su lado. Sabía con exactitud cuán obsesionado por la puntualidad podía llegar a ser su esposo, e interiormente esperaba que sus hijas se apresuraran a terminar de armar los bolsos con sus pertenencias para ir hasta la Madriguera, así no se enfadaba con ellas.

Cumpliendo los deseos de Arthur y Molly Weasley, todos sus nietos pasarían las vacaciones de ese año en su casa, argumentando le facilitarían a sus padres encargarse de sus respectivos trabajos. En realidad, el matrimonio Weasley extrañaba en sobremanera encontrarse rodeados de niños, y pretendía utilizar esa excusa para que todos sus nietos pudieran quedarse con ellos.

-Cinco minutos, ya deberían estar listas. –Masculló a modo de queja el pelirrojo, hablando más para sí mismo que para quien estaba sentada a su lado, en el momento justo en el que dos niñas irrumpían en la sala cargando con unos bolsos que parecían ser algo pesados. Niñas, si se las veía del punto de vista de sus padres, pues la menor estaba a punto de cumplir catorce años, y la mayor ya rozaba sus dieciséis.  
-Ya, podemos ir. –Dijo la más grande de ambas con más sarcasmo del que quería demostrar, rodando los ojos imperceptiblemente, ya que había escuchado las palabras de su padre. A pesar de ser muy similar a él en personalidad, a veces simplemente no podía tolerar que fuera tan exagerado.  
-Molly, cuida tu tono de voz. –Advirtió su padre, y sin decir más se puso de pie para extender un frasco hacia el resto de su familia para que cada una pudiera tomar un puñado de polvos Flú y pudieran desaparecer entre las llamas color esmeralda hacia la Madriguera.

Al llegar a destino, un exquisito aroma a comida los recibió, seguido por un cálido abrazo de la dueña de casa. Antes de que los primos Weasley escogieran sus habitaciones y sus padres los dejaran al cuidado de sus abuelos, todos compartirían una deliciosa cena aprovechando que toda la familia estaría reunida. Toda, a excepción de Charlie, quien se encontraba en Rumania trabajando, y Victoire, que estaba pasando una temporada en Francia junto a Teddy Lupin, su "mejor amigo".  
-Lucy, Molly, están tan grandes. –Mencionó su abuela a modo de saludo, apretando sus mejillas al mencionar sus nombres, le costaba creer que hacía unos pocos años sus nietos ni siquiera asistían a Hogwarts, y ahora ya estaban terminando sus estudios.

Mientras su madre saludaba a sus hijas y hablaba con ellas para saber cómo les había ido durante el tiempo que no la habían visto, Percy se acercó a una de las ventanas con vista a los terrenos de la casa en la que se había criado, notando con satisfacción que el apurar a las mujeres con las que convivía había valido la pena, porque era el primero de todos sus hermanos en llegar, aunque eso no duró por mucho tiempo, porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo iban llegando pelirrojos junto a sus esposas e hijos, llevándose con sus entradas la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente instantes antes.

-Fred, devuélveme mis grageas. –Exigió Louis, quien tenía la misma edad que Lucy, extendiendo sus manos hacia su primo para que le devolviera sus golosinas.  
-Qué egoísta eres, francesita. –Se burló su primo mayor riendo.- Solamente déjame comer una.  
-No soy francés, y mucho menos francesita. –Replicó el menor de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley-Delacour reprimiendo las ganas de enseñarle la lengua como si aún asistiera a segundo curso.  
-¿Alguien dijo grageas? –Interrumpió James, que acababa de llegar con sus hermanos y sus padres.  
-Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones, Louis no nos quiere convidar. –Le contestó Fred fingiendo una mueca de tristeza, y el menor de los tres primos aprovechó ese momento para quitarle sus dulces con aires de victoria.  
-No, a ustedes no. –Admitió alejándose de ellos cuando su abuela comenzaba a llamarlos para que ocuparan sus puestos en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, y los presentes se fueron turnando el turno para hablar para contar cómo les había ido en el trabajo, o en los últimos momentos de clases, hasta que devoraron hasta el último bocado que había servido. Luego de quedarse un poco más parloteando, los adultos fueron abandonando la casa, advirtiéndole a sus hijos que se comportaran durante su estadía en la Madriguera, y recordándole a Molly que si encontraba conveniente que fueran a buscar a sus hijos, no tenían inconvenientes en hacerlo. Ella simplemente les dijo que todo estaría bien, y volvió a la cocina para tomar una infusión caliente con su marido, mientras los jóvenes se asentaban.

-¿Cómo organizamos los cuartos? –Quiso saber Lucy cuando todos los primos estuvieron reunidos. Con la mirada, contó a todos los presentes. Hugo, Louis, Albus, Rose, James, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Lily, y su hermana.- Somos once, y tenemos cuatro cuartos. –Añadió frunciendo levemente el ceño. En realidad, habían seis cuartos en desuso, pero tenían prohibida la entrada a la habitación que solían compartir sus tíos George y Fred, porque aún no habían quitado las cosas que ellos habían almacenado en ella, al que solía utilizar Charlie y el que solía ser de Bill, porque Arthur había aprovechado ese espacio para guardar algunos de sus objetos muggles.  
-Es sencillo, anotemos los nombres de cada uno en papeles, los mezclamos y los tomamos de nuevo. Los primeros nueve que salgan comparten habitación de a tres, y los últimos dos se quedan con el que queda. –Le respondió Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y nadie se opuso a su idea, después de todo era la más justa. En cambio, cada uno tomó un pedazo de papel y anotó su nombre para sortear las ubicaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Cada uno tomó un pedazo de papel y anotó su nombre para sortear las ubicaciones.  
Al haber sido idea de Rose, por decisión unánime fue ella la encargada de tomar los papeles del viejo sombrero de Arthur que habían tomado para que fuera más fácil mezclarlos sin leer los nombres que tenían anotados.

-Ya saca uno de una vez, Rose. -Apuró Lily al ver que su prima seguía revolviendo los papelitos sin decidirse a tomar ninguno, queriendo que todo eso terminara rápido para poder irse a dormir, estaba terriblemente cansada.  
-Si no dejas de quejarte tendrás que compartir la cama con Louis, y él patea mucho cuando duerme. -La amenazó Dominique, cuyas palabras fueron acompañadas por las carcajadas del resto. La pelirroja estaba comenzando a irritarse con la interrupción de su prima menor, aunque solamente hubiera insistido dos veces. Louis simplemente frunció el ceño algo divertido, no podía negar que sí se removía de noche.  
-Sería ejor que dormir con Albus. -Acotó James dirigiéndole una sonrisa demasiado inocente a su hermano menor.- Él es sonámbulo.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! -Se defendió el castaño.

De a una las voces de todos se fueron alzando para decir quién en su opinión era la peor opción para compartir cuarto, y así mismo para defenderse a sí mismos. Rose seguía concentrada en escoger un papel, por lo que no había notado las discusiones hasta que quiso llamar la atención de sus primos.

-¡Hey! ¿Pueden callarse? -La pelirroja frunció el ceño al ser ignorada por el resto, por lo cual alzó cuanto pudo su voz, para añadir con poca paciencia.- Idiotas, si siguen gritando así los abuelos no nos querrán en su casa ni media semana.

Esas palabras lograron callar a los demás, y Rose sonrió antes de volver a hablar.  
-Bien, haremos esto rápido. -Dicho eso, tomó tres papeles, y los abrió para leerlos.- Lily, James y Lucy. -Hizo un gesto para que entraran al cuarto, y los tres hicieron lo que Rose les indicaba. A pesar de ser una persona de apariencia tranquila, cuando se enfadaba era mejor hacer lo que decía.- Roxanne, Dominique y Louis. -Las dos mencionadas intercambiaron una rápida sonrisa por haber sido escogidas juntas. Además de ser compañeras de curso y casa en Hogwarts, eran muy unidas, por lo que no tardaron en irse siendo seguidas por Louis.- Bien, ya casi terminamos. -Murmuró Rose más para sí misma que para el resto, mien tras rebuscaba en el sombrero tres papelitos más.- Albus, Fred. -Llamó, y los aludidos la miraron.- Les toca conmigo. -Dicho eso sonrió, y fue a buscar su bolso.

No necesitó llamar a los dos restantes. Su hermano estaba sentado en un costado, comiendo una rana de chocolate animadamente, y Molly, quien no había hablado demasiado mientras el resto peleaba, se había puesto de pie para ir por su bolso.

-Bueno, a ustedes les toca el otro cuarto. -Les indicó Rose antes de irse con Fred y Albus y poder finalmente dormir.

Al escuchar a su hermana, Hugo se tragó lo poco de chocolate que le quedaba, y se puso de pie también acercándose a su prima. A pesar de tener ambos la misma edad, él era mucho más alto que ella.  
-¿Te ayudo a cargar eso? -Le ofreció con una sonrisa, estirando un brazo en dirección al bolso que ella intentaba mover.  
-Bueno. -Accedió frunciendo el ceño la castaña tras pensarlo unos instantes. No el gustaba pedir ayuda a los demás, prefería hacer ella misma las cosas, pero ése bolso era demasiado pesado para sus brazos. Y no era su culpa, sus padres habían insistido en que llevara más ropa de la que en realidad necesitaría.  
-Tú llevas el mío y yo el tuyo. -Sugirió Hugo sabiendo que diciendo eso la expresión de su prima se relajaría. Su equipaje no era tan pesado, y ella podría llevarlo sin problemas.  
-Hecho. -Aceptó ella sin dudarlo, y tomó las pertenencias de su primo para caminar hasta el cuarto que compartirían.

* * *

Ya sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero los próximos espero que sean mejores.  
Gracias por sus Reviews y los mensajes de Mandy Scorse, es verdad eso que dicen "Los Reviews sirven para la imaginación".


End file.
